


But what about Winston ?

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will disappeared again, but this time it's for how long? Winston waits..</p>
            </blockquote>





	But what about Winston ?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

 

  Winston was newborn when his was bought and went to live with the Adams. The Adams had a little daughter named Katie and she fell in love with Winston, whose name Charlie was given by her. Charlie loved Katie too, unconditionally.

  
  They were always together, even in bedtime. Katie used to read her favorite fair tales to Charlie who quickly fell asleep on her lap lulled by her sweet voice. Charlie was so happy. But Bill, Katie father, lost his job and the family had to move on the countryside with Bill's aunt. They _had_ to leave Charlie behind, and Katie got heartbroken. Charlie was left on a shelter but managed to escape trying to go after Katie but got lost and homeless. He could't understand why they left him behind.

 

  Two years later he was found by a man named Will Graham.Charlie was suspicious at first but he trusted his instincts that said this man would be good to him like Katie was. Will took him and Charlie now Winston went to live with other six dogs. Six new friends!

  
  Winston gets comfortable living with Will and the other dogs very quickly, and became very attached to Will, a nice but tormented man. Winston loved Will unconditionally.

  The first time Will disappeared Winston was restless, although he liked Alana, he was missing Will so much and always returned home trying to find his master, but he was never there.

  
  When Graham came back Winston thought that he never would be away from Will... then Will was gone again for a while, and after some time he was back. And then Will met Molly and Walter.

  
  Winston liked to live with Molly and Walter, the two were very nice to him. He was very happy. But then.. Will went away again and..

 

 On the present Winston loyally waits for Will, always run away from Molly.

   
  Winston doesn't understand why Will isn't with him anymore, WHY HE IS SO LATE? Why Will and Katie left Winston behind ? Why he can't be happy with those he loves. He still loves Katie too much, still loves Will too much. He doesn't want to be alone again. What's he really wanted was that Katie and Will came to seek him and the tree lived together, forever.

  
 For now, he just hopes that Will come back to him.

  
  Winston would wait one thousand years for Will Graham to come back. Because _Winston will always love Will Graham(and Katie)._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
